


Brother Mine

by Erianne



Series: Brother Mine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erianne/pseuds/Erianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes was not very sure about the whole business of a little brother. But once he met Sherlock he decided he would be the best big brother in the world. And when Mycroft takes a decision he is determined that it become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not betaed and of course nothing belongs to me. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.
> 
> This is part of a series that will portray different moments in the Holmes Brothers childhood and plays with the idea of what would have happened if John Watson and Gregory Lestrade would have appeared sooner.

Mycroft had not been very sure about the whole business of a little brother. When Mummy had approached him to tell him that in a few moths he would be a big brother he was upset. He did not let it show to Mummy because he did not want Mummy to think he was a jealous little boy but it was clear that a new baby was going to be a big disruption in his life.

Mycroft had been accompanying Mummy to these meetings with other women that were pregnant or had babies. “Support Group” was called. Mycroft thought it was nonsense and a waste of time but he wanted to please Mummy so he just sat there reading a book and observing while Mummy talked to other mothers. Babies did not seem very interesting, just noisy and smelly. He could not understand why Mummy would want another baby when she had him. He worked very hard to be the perfect son and now a new baby was going to take over. Mummy and Daddy had talked to him and said that he was loved and cherished and that the little sibling that would arrive would not change anything but Mycroft did not trust that very much according to what he was seeing at those meetings. Babies demanded a lot of time!.

All those thoughts changed the day that his little brother Sherlock was born. For once in his brief lifetime Mycroft had to admit he was wrong. Daddy has taken him to the room in the hospital where Mummy was to meet his little brother. Mummy and Daddy had kissed him and Mummy had snuggled him besides her and the bundle she had in her arms. 

-Look Mycroft-said Mummy balancing the baby so he could have a better view- This is your brother Sherlock.

At first Mycroft thought nothing about it. Just another small baby. But then Sherlock opened his eyes and look at him. Grayish-blue eyes looked at him directly revealing intelligence and a mind that Mycroft could recognize and then a little smile as if he was happy to see him.

-Come dear-said Mummy-hold him.

Mummy arranged him and showed him how to hold the baby. Mycroft held his breath waiting for the wail as he had seen many babies do. But Sherlock did not wail, he settled comfortably in his arms and proceed to grab Mycroft’s index finger when it was offered. Mycroft was totally enchanted. Sherlock was there, totally trusting, in his arms and so vulnerable.

-You see dear, he likes you. He knows you are his big brother and that you are going to take care of him and love him forever. –said Mummy kissing Mycroft’s forehead.

Daddy sat on the bed too and embraced his whole family.

-That’s it son. Now you are a big brother. You don’t have to worry because we love you as much as always and you are as important as your brother. Will you help me and Mummy to take care of Sherlock?. 

Mycroft looked at his little brother who had fallen asleep in his arms, so trusting and loving and nod to his parents. The world was full of things that Sherlock would not know; like that spinaches were not as good as adults told you but chocolate cake was the best thing in the world and that children could be cruel if you showed you were cleverer than them. He would have to teach all those things to Sherlock!. Everything fell in its proper place in his mind. He had a mission and he was going to be sure that he was the best in it. He was going to be the best big brother in the world.


End file.
